


Battle "Shield"

by HeroFizzer



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Other, dick impalement, meat shield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: A short story where 2B ends up fighting a robot, only to end up getting an added appendage through part of her body.
Kudos: 11





	Battle "Shield"

“I have to admit, 2B...this is kind of silly.”

“Only silly?”

“Well, he's kind of intimidating, sure, but what function does it really have?”

9S and 2B stared at one of the enemy machines they found out in the desert, staring up at the same round, blank space that they had seen on many of the other machines that were inhabiting the planet. The only major difference was in the fact that it was a few stories taller than them, as the regular ones were barely at the battle droid's shoulder level. And yet, it lacked any arms for movement.

“How do you suppose it's survived after so long?” 9S asked, awaiting someone to make a move.

“Don't know, don't care.” said 2B, cracking her knuckles. “It shouldn't be too much of a problem, anyway. These things can't fight back, so why worry?”

“Just...still, let's be careful,” suggested 9S, “these things are still pretty full of surprises.”

“9S, don't worry.” 2B said with assurance. “All this thing could use is a simple tip over onto its back and it will go rolling off into the distance.”

As if to demonstrate this, the battle droid approached the robot silently and calmly, as if trying to throw the machine off. She then proceeded to raise her foot up, kicking the heel into the rusty bucket of bolts. To her surprise, as well as 9S's, the robot barely budged. “Huh...that's a bit surprising.”

“Maybe it's made of sterner stuff?” 9S asked, rubbing the back of his head.

“Nonsense. The bigger they are, the harder they fall.” Still confident she can knock it over, 2B attempted to kick at it again, pushing all her weight into her sole to push against its husk. It finally ended up going off of its balance, leaning backwards for a brief moment. While the Yorha agents looked hopeful at its downfall, somehow the machine ended up balancing itself out, finally moving forward despite the interruption that came from the battle droid.

“This...doesn't quite make a lot of sense.” 9S commented.

“Okay, fine!” 2B growled under her breath, her fist clenching up. “If we can't just knock it over, then we'll just take it down from above!” Irritated by the failure to easily knock down a robot such as this, the battle droid leaped into the air, coming down from the air in a sudden shift in direction. With her legs split out, she came down from the sky with such force that 9S actually thought that they were going to be able to destroy it. But then something happened that neither of the agents expected.

From out of its crotch, the tall robot ejected a lengthy, phallic device that both recognized as a penis. As it stood erect near its body, 2B found herself impaled on the member, groaning as it pushed deep inside her pussy. Her unitard under the dress ripped as a result, all for the sake of the machine getting the rusted member within her otherwise tight canal.

“2B!”

“I'm...fine...” 2B assured him, even as she slid inch by inch down the phallic device. “But it's pushing pretty deep...angh...” The phallic device twisted the battle droid's body around until she was facing 9S, her body exposed to the desert air rather than the machine. To the scanner's surprise, straps pulled out of the machine's body, pulling his partner into the cylindrical torso and keeping her there while its shaft remained up to her lower stomach.

“Well...there's no way of stopping that.” 9S said.

“9S! You're not even going to...hnnngh...” 2B sucked on her lower lip as the phallic device began to vibrate, her body quivering due to how heavy the stimulation was against her internal design. Thanks to the accurate simulated designs their robotic forms had, the battle droid was growing aroused by her unusual predicament. “Oh, god, why does this feel good...?”

“Sorry, 2B, but I'd rather not find out what would happen to me if I tried to take it down.”

“You...coward...” 2B began to pant heavily, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she tried to rock about. The droid attempted to break free from the straps, but it was such a struggle for something that should have been so easy to get out of. It didn't help that the stimulation was overwhelming her mind and circuitry, making her grow numb to anything but the vibrating phallic device that the machine was sporting.

“9S...go...get...help...” 2B begged. Her arms and legs were strapped against the robot, with 9S uncertain what he should even do to stop it. The scout did at least try to break the rusty member with his sword, but even that didn't work quite as well as he was hoping. In fact, the strike seemed to intensify the vibrations that occurred inside the battle droid, her voice raising up in pitch. Her teeth were clenched together, with her body growing limp, finally caving into the arousal that all of this brought.

“Shit...shit shit shit! 9S! I'm...coming!” 2B quaked against the member, with something simulating vaginal fluids flushing out of her vagina. Her teeth clattered together, with her eyes rolling back underneath her visor. 9S could only stare in awe, his jaw hanging open as he saw the liquids leaking out with such force. He was thankful that his battle droid partner was strapped in like she was, as he was worried that with her vaginal port so well lubricated she was likely to slip down far enough that the other end would pop out of her mouth.

The robot then walked away from 9S, leaving the scanner while the battle droid continued to vibrate on its cock. Aware that its gravitation was likely to just end up back on its feet, he had no choice but to let the machine roam the desert with 2B on his shaft, using her as a meat shield for whatever it faced out there in the sandy wild.

“...Well, here's hoping I can get a new 2B unit up and running...” 9S sighed.


End file.
